


Flowerboy

by Wonhoesramen



Category: History 3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe: Harry Potter, Jackzi, M/M, TangFei, jack is so hot, jackzi harry potter au, this is cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhoesramen/pseuds/Wonhoesramen
Summary: Jack is a quidditch player. He's a seeker, wearing green and silver.Zhao Zi likes food. With his yellow and black outfit, he somehow ends up cheering for slytherin. Maybe, just maybe, the redhaired hottie has something to do with this.Aka the HIStory 3: trapped Harry Potter AU no one asked for.





	Flowerboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fic in ao3. I’m so excited. I love history 3 so much! I’m sorry if there is any grammar mistakes, english is my third language. Please, enjoy!
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)

Zhao Li An jumped down the stairs, nearly in tears.

"Shaofei!" He hugged his friend, desperately clinging onto him.

"What, Zizi?"

"I have potions next, and i can't find my book, wand or pot! Snape's gonna kill me!"

Shaofei sighed, and ran his hands through Zhao Zi's soft hair.  
"Zhao Zi, you little dumb cutiepie. How can you not find them?"

"Please don't blame me! My grandma once said that if you can't find something an el-"

Shaofei cut him off,

"Elf has taken them. Yes, i know, but now elves can't help us. Take my wand and go. It'll be hard to use it, but that's all we can do for now. Say that you don't have a pot yet" Shaofei gave him his wand, and planted a little peck on his forehead.

Zhao Zi gave Shaofei a bright smile, and ran off.

— —

He stepped to classroom just in time, when Snape was about to close the door.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff, you were late, Zhao Li An."

"I'm sorry Professor, but i couldn't.... couldn't..."

He had to make up an excuse.

"I couldn't get out from bathroom. The lock was stuck and i had to use a spell to open it." He was proud of how stable he kept his voice, knowing all too well how intimidating it could be with Snape.

Snape glared at him.

"I don't believe you. At all."

"Professor, that's the truth!" Zhao Zi answered, maybe with a bit too much desperation in his voice.

Snape took few steps closer to him.

"Do i need to use truth-serum on you, or will you tell me the real reason?"

"N-No, professor." He gulped, and stared at the floor.

Zhao Zi squeezed the wand so hard, that his knuckles were white.

"You don't even have your own wand. 50 points from Hufflepuff."

Almost all of the Hufflepuffs students groaned, shooting mean glances towards Zhao Zi, who now was trembling.

"Zhao Li An. You-" Snape started, but a melodic, dark voice interrupted him.

"Professor Snape, i think that's enough. Don't wanna have him passing out, do we?" 

Zhao Zi's head snapped up, searching the owner of that voice.

A smirking redheaded slytherin was staring at him.

Zhao Zi felt his skin burning from the way the guy looked at him. The boy basicly licked his body with his gaze, smirk not faltering even a bit.

"Jack. I've warned you, but you still keep interrupting me. Ten points away from slytherin."

"C'mon Snape, don't be such a stuck-up."

Zhao Zi stared at Jack with wide eyes, body trembling.  
Isn't he afraid of Snape?

"Jack, just because you don't have a family and we can't report you to them, doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want and speak how you want. You're a mudblood after all."

Jack's eyes darkened, now full of fire.

"You have no right to talk about my family. You and i both know that i'm pureblood. Zhao Lo- whatever it was, sit down." Jack's voice didn't leave a chance to say no.

He sat down, and couldn't lift up his gaze from floor the whole lesson. 

— — — 

"How was your class, Zizi? Did he yell at you?" Shaofei asked, taking a wing and starting to eat it.

"A bit, but some slytherin defended me." Zhao Zi said, picking on his food.

"Really? Who?" 

"Jack or something. The redhead."

He lifted his head only when the sound of a chicken's bone hitting a plate came.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Zhao Zi leaned over, putting a hand over Shaofei's mouth.

"Fei-ah! Don't be so loud!" Zhao Zi looked around if someone heard, and his gaze locked with the scary friend of Jack's.

"Thanks a lot. Now everyone's looking at us. Even the scary friend."

"Ohh, who?" Shaofei asked, as he pried Zhao Zi's fingers off.

"No don't look-"

Shaofei was already looking.

"Shaofei-"

"He's hot." 

"Fei-"

"Zhao Zi, get me his name. And i'll be sitting at gryffindor's table from now on, it's closer to slytherin's."

"Meng Shao-"

Shaofei had already left with a shit-eating grin.

Zhao Zi sighed, and stood up from the table, leaving all his food on the plate. 

He could feel one particular eyes burning his skin off, so he picked up his pace and basically ran out from the Great Hall.

He ran all the way outside, his cheeks as red as an apple, skin burning. It was cold, as always in winter, but he couldn't really feel it.

His mind was hazy.

Why did the slytherin protect me?

Suddenly an owl came, and dropped something just before him. Zhao Zi's grandmother loved flowers, so he knew what flower it was easily. A beautiful Azalea.

Azalea meaning: Take care of yourself to me

Zhao Zi picked it up, furrowing his brows.

It truly was beautiful. Almost a peachy color: it shone prettily, with silverglitter on top of the petals.

Where can you get Azaleas in the middle of winter?

Zhao Zi picked it up, watching it carefully. Just now he realised how cold he was, and pressed the flower gently against his chest and walked back inside.

The warm air made his cold skin tingle, like millions little needles poking him. Now his cheeks were red, but healthy way: cold had bitten them.

People were laughing, enjoying each other's presence and the break they had before next class. He hurried up the stairs, ran to his room, and grabbed the nearest glasspot for his flower.

He wouldn't waste a beautiful flower, no matter how weirdly he had found it.

He grabbed his books, and once again hurried down. This lesson was also with slytherin. Probably because they couldn't set gryffindor and slytherin together many times a day without them skinning eachother alive.

He walked inside, greeting their professor Remus Lupin and sat down.

Atleast he weren't late.

Slowly the classroom began to fill up, everyone talking happily and taking their seats.

An already kinda familiar redhead sat right behind him, his usual smirk on, talking to his friend.

"Tang Yi you bad bitch. I knew you could do it."

Atleast Zhao Zi didn't need to ask his name for Shaofei. That little bitch.

"Alright everyone, let's start! Today we will be learning something funny!" Professor Lupin started, explaining the spell called ridiculous.

"Everyone line up! You're gonna practice it!"

People lined up, everyone a little suspicious.

A girl started. Her worst fear were heights. Soon the scary skyscraper turned into a tower of legos, the height difference not even 30cm.

It all went well, until it was Zhao Zi's turn. He bit his lower lip, and tried to stand tall.

His worst fear.

Being alone. Being left alone. Loneliness. 

The thing continued to change its shape, until they could see it:

Baby Zhao Zi, alone in cot. It changed. Small Zhao Zi, standing all alone in a playground. It changed. Zhao Zi alone in school. It kept changing, until Zhao Zi was standing alone beside his grandmother's grave.

He couldn't look, his hands covering his eyes, whole body trembling. It was dead silent. A quiet whimper was heard from Zhao Zi, and that's when Professor Lupin stood up and spelled the creature off himself.

"Alright everyone, the class has ended. Go on, go take a break or something."

Zhao Zi felt like vomiting, but somehow he got his feet to move and grabbed his stuff, letting quiet sobs out there and there. He ran out, feeling everyone's gaze on him.

Defence Against the Dark Arts sucks.

He was the only one wandering there.

Zhao Zi wipes his eyes, his small fingers clutching the book.

Don't be such a baby, Zhao Zi.

He could hear the first students coming from other classrooms, and hurried towards the dorm of Hufflepuff. Before he could get the door open, two familiar slytherins walked past.

"Is Lupin crazy? Yeah maybe we need that spell but why didn't he stop him earlier?" 

He couldn't hear how they continued the conversation, and just went inside.  
Zhao Zi laid down on the sofa, closing his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was late again. A quidditch match between slytherin and ravenclaw was just about to start. Zhao Zi basicly jumped up, and once again, hurried down the stairs.

Suddenly, he ran into something hard. Or somebody. Zhao Zi closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of cold, hard floor. But that never came, because strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place. He couldn't resist letting out a small whimper. 

"Shh, you're ok. Look, i catched you" He heard the voice say.

Zhao Zi pried open his eyes, letting out a small shriek and wiggling out from his grip.

It was the slytherin named Jack, dressed up for his game.

Jack watched him intensively in the eyes for few seconds, and ran towards the dorm of slytherin.

Zhao Zi stood like an idiot staring forward, one hand at the spot where the redhead had supported him.

He shaked his head, and continued to walk out. Atleast the game hadn't started yet.

He made his way there, and sat beside Shaofei.

"Hey, Zizi. Are you ok? You look a little shaken."

"No, i'm okay. Don't worry."

He was glad gryffindor and hufflepuff sat beside each other, because that way he and Shaofei could be together. (And they had ravenclaw between gryffindor and slytherin, just in case.)

The game began, and the players shot up in the air.

Shaofei poked Zhao Zi to his ribs, making the latter giggle.

"Did you get his name? That beater. I'm a chaser damnit, but i haven't seen him. He's probably the one who always tries to beat me with the bludger."

"Tang Yi." Zhao Zi said, watching the game.

"Look how strong he is... Now that i've seen him, it would be pleasure to get beaten by a bludger he hit."

The game wasn't easy. It was a tie then and then, and suddenly it had a really big gap. Shaofei was gaping at the beater for the whole time. (Poor Tang Yi, one fan more)

Zhao Zi's curious eyes were at Jack. The way he flew, how effortless it looked. Like he was a bird (or an angel) flying at the sky. The way he span with the broom, and dodged the bludger.  
The wind was strong, but it didn't seem to affect him: it made his hair fly, but he looked even more handsome like that.

"Oh yes dadd-"

Shaofei was cut off by the voice blasting from speakers,

"Slytherin's seeker has caught the golden snitch! Slytherin wins!"

Students dressed in green and silver stood up and started cheering and celebrating. Well, Shaofei isn't slyterin, but he stood up too.

The players hugged Jack tight, more than happy to win.

Zhao Zi had a small smile on his lips, he was always happy for the winner. He stood up and left the stadium, humming quietly. 

He decided to visit the library because slytherins were celebrating at the hallway and trying to go past? Not a good thing.

He walked around, searching for one special book about herbs and flowers. When he finally found it, of course it was on the topshelf.

Zhao Zi tried his all, jumped and used all the stuff he saw.

Why did you lose your wand?

Suddenly there was an arm reaching for the book.

Zhao Zi spun around, to see who came to rescue him.

"Hey." It was Tang Yi, Jack's friend.

"Oh... Hi" Zhao Zi answered, confused.

"Here's your book. I saw you struggling to get it. Looked actually little funny" 

He reached for the book and placed it on the table behind him.

"Thanks... Why- Why aren't you celebrating?"

"Because i'm not that social. The opposite of Jack." He said, grinning a little.

"Smile suits you." Zhao Zi said without thinking, and smiled.

"Thanks. Anyways, i'm Tang Yi. You?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"Zhao Li An, but my friends call me Zhao Zi" Zhao Zi said, shaking Tang Yi's hand.

"My pleasure. I have to ask you; who's that gryffindor whom you hang out with?"

Zhao Zi giggled. 

They are destined to be together.

"Oh, that idiot? He's Meng Shaofei" Zhao Zi smiled.

"Nice. Anyways, i should go."

Tang Yi spun around, and left the library.

Zhao Zi turned to grab his stuff and leave, but ontop of his book was a white camellia.

Camellia (white) meaning: you're adorable

Tang Yi wouldn't leave this... would he? But i didn't see him leaving it...

He took the flower and once again and pressed it again his chest.

What kind of secrets do you hide, Mr. Flower?

He grabbed the book too, and left the library. The hallway was almost calm, but you could still hear their voices.

He walked, looking around just incase the one who left the flower was still here. No one was.

He sighed, and just by curiosity followed the voices.

"Jack! You're the man!"  
"We wouldn't win without you."  
"I love you Jack"  
"Jack... i have space beside me in my bed"

"Hey, what is a hufflepuff mudblood doing here?"

All the chattering died down, everyone looking at Zhao Zi now.

"I-I'm so sorry, i will leave..." He started to leave, until they continued again.

"You won't get away that easily. You're a hufflepuff, why are you here? Wanna be bad and cool?" Someone continued.

"N-No, i just-"

"Come here so we can take a look if you're capable of being a slytherin"

"Guys, ya'll are so lame. We won, and you keep babling about him? Seriously? Guess i need to eat all by myself." Jack said, looking directly at Zhao Zi.

He knew it was a sign, so he bolted off.

Why are people so mean?

— — —

Night was hectic. Zhao Zi rolled around in his bed, not able to fall asleep. His mind was messy; who gave him flowers and why? What was the deal with Tang Yi and Jack? Millions and millions of thoughts made him crazy. He tried to think about it, who would give him flowers? Tang Yi? No. He was far too interested in Shaofei. Shaofei? No. Why would he, he's so in love with Tang Yi. Yu Qi? Maybe...

Zhao Zi sighed, and sat up. He almost let out a shriek. There, at the end of his bed was a flower. Again.

Zhao Zi took it, his heart thumbed loudly in his chest. He gulped. The flower was red carnation: a beautiful, beautiful flower.

Red carnation meaning: my heart aches for you

Zhao Zi shot up from the bed and ran downstairs. He ran out from the dorm, and looked around. He only got a glimpse of a cat. He sighed, and gave up; there was no way he would see the one who left the flower.

Zhao Zi walked around. He was no longer sleepy, the adrenaline in his veins keeping him awake. 

He was not gonna lie; the thought of someone sending him flowers made him blush. No one had ever did that to him, he had alway been the extra one who no one liked. Shy and small, energetic and... weird. 

Somehow his feet had taken him to the slytherin dorm. He was right infront of their door, staring at it. 

"What are we looking at?" Low voice whispered in his ear. He could feel the hot breat fanning it.

He jumped, putting a hand over his heart.

"Bloody hell!"

The laugh. The laugh that boy emitted was enough to melt his thumbing heart, no matter how hard he tried to hold it.

He turned around, and faced a redheaded guy.

Jack.

"Well hello there, shorty." Jack smirked.

"Hi" Zhao Zi smiled, wondering why his heart didn't calm down. It only got wilder.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I... I don't know. My feet just took me here"

"Oh really? Then, welcome to slytherin's dorm. Even though we're not even inside." Jack smiled.

Zhao Zi couldn't stop his jaw being little open, staring at the handsome guy.

"Uhm... Thank you."

"So, Zhao Zi, how are you? I saw how shaken you were after that defence against the dark arts."

Jack was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, i'm okay. It was... a little scary" Zhao Zi shivered at the thought.  
"And embarrassing."

Suddenly, those strong, firm arms made their way around Zhao Zi, pressing him against Jack's hard chest.

"I believe you. I was little frightened too, for you though. But it's okay. You have Shaofei with you."

"Oh, you know Feifei?" He asked, smiling.

"Tang Yi won't shut up about him. Of course i know him."

Zhao Zi giggled, accidentally pressing his hand to Jack's chest.

"Woah! You have amazing muscles!" He said.

Jack laughed.

"Do you go around touching other people's chests?"

"No, but yours were there right infront me. You're 'the skinny but muscular' type, right?"

"Now that you mentioned, i guess?"

Zhao Zi smiled, taking his hands off.

"It was nice seeing you Jack, but i need to go back. Thank you" He smiled.

"Sorry for scaring you. See you tomorrow, alright?"

Zhao Zi waved at him, and then made his way to their dorm. 

And he fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

— — —

The morning of hogwarts came fast to Zhao Zi. But this time, it wasn't hard for him to wake up. He was excited. 

"Zhao Zi, why are you so happy?" Yu Qi asked when they walked to eat breakfast.

He blushed,

"I don't know. I'm just feeling happy and excited" Zhao Zi answered, as they sat down.

"Then, why are you blushing?" Shaofei sat down beside Yu Qi.

"I'm not! Shaofei go to your own table!" Zhao Zi said, blushing even more.

It did not help at all that when his and Jack's eyes locked, the latter winked with a smirk.

"I hate you all!" He covered his face with his small hands.

"Oh, is the one you're blushing for the one you're gonna go to that dance with? The christmas eve?" Shaofei asked.

Crap. He had forgot the whole thing.

"Oh shit! I forgot that!" Zhao Zi said, even more anxious now.

"Sucks to be you. I already have a partner" Shaofei said, as he stood up.

"What? Who?" Zhao Zi asked.

There was a man coming from behind him, and as he came closer, Zhao Zi recognized him.

The said man came to Shaofei, whipped him around, and kissed him infront of everyone.

Zhao Zi's jaw flew open.

When did this happen?

Tang Yi's hands were resting on Shaofei's waist, gently massaging it.

Zhao Zi stared at them, a happy smile on his face.

When they separated, Tang Yi pecked Shaofei's forehead and left.

"Since when? He literally asked me your name last night!" Zhao Zi asked.

"We didn't sleep last night. He came to get me from gryffindor's dorm, and we talked the whole night. And then we kissed. Many times. We didn't fuck though" Shaofei said, all-smiley.

Zhao Zi was red again.

"I'm so happy for you, Feifei! But if he's a complete dumbie please let me know." He said, his mouth now full of food.

"Sure i will. Now, finish you food and don't be late from class, or i'll eat you!" 

"Eww, that's kinky." 

"You are kinky, Yu Qi." Shaofei said, as he left.

"What is 'kinky'?" 

"Nothing Zizi, nothing." Yu Qi stood up and left the table, leaving him alone.

Zhao Zi sighed, drank down his juice and stood up. It was time to leave anyways.

"What do you have next?"

He shrieked again.

"Don't scare me all the time!"

Jack chuckled.

"You're so deep in your thoughts that you literally get scared of everything"

"Don't tease me about that!" Zhao Zi whined.

"Alright alright, i won't. Don't wanna lose you, do we?" Jack grinned.

Zhao Zi blushed.

"You're so weird." He hit Jack's bicep.  
"Wow! So hard!"

"Wanna see it?" Jack smirked.

"Really? Can i?"

"Yeah. I'll strip off my clothes"

"NO! I mean- not here! It's not appropriate!"

"But is it if we're the only ones?" Jack whispered to his ear, pushing Zhao Zi against the wall and leaning closer to Zhao Zi's face.  
"If we are the only ones in the room, hungry for each other... If i take my shirt off-"

That's when Zhao Zi ran. Jack's grip wasn't tight, just incase Zhao Zi wanted him to let go. And oh boy he did, but only because his face was so red, that gryffindor's scarf remained second.

Jack chuckled, watching as the petite, delicate boy ran off.

"Just wait until you're mine." 

— — —

"Zhao Zi, you suck."

"Fei-ah, why are you so mean to me?" Zhao Zi pouted.

"Because you suck at charms."

"But i'm good at astronomy!" Zhao Zi whined.

"That's because you have told her too many stories of your fortune-telling grandma. She loves you." Shaofei said, smiling.

"Maybe she would love you too if you focused!"

"Hey, shorty." Third voice came in.

"Hi, Jack." Zhao Zi smiled.

"What do you have next?" Jack smiled.

Shaofei just stared at the two of them.

"Potions... Once again. I still haven't found my wand, book or pot.... Snape is gonna be so angry." He sighed.

"It's ok, you can share with me. I can trick Snape, i know him too well." 

"Thanks, Jack!" Zhao Zi said, and gave Jack a quick hug.

"I think i'm gonna go find Tang Yi... Take care, Zhao Zi, and see you around Jack."

Jack waved to him, put his hand to Zhao Zi's shoulder and started walking.

"Ahh... Christmas. It's wonderful, isn't it? You get a lot of nice gifts, good food and you have a week off from school. You can leave this old castle and go to your home sweet home to see your family."

"Yeah... I've always been here, though."

Jack pouted.

"Some year it's gonna change, i can feel it."

"You can?" Zhao Zi asked.

"Yes, i can."

"Do you have heart and lungs? Grandma used to say that slytherin's don't have them."

Jack touched his chest, and smiled.

"Yep, still there. Last time i went to doctor's appointment, i still had all of my organs left."

"I don't know what to believe" He pouted.

"Believe me "

"Why?"

"Because everyone else can lie to you, i won't." Jack said, still smiling.

"Okay!" Zhao Zi smiled widely, and walked with him. 

They arrived at the cells where potions were held, ans Zhao Zi sat beside Jack.

Snape hurried to the class again, and started the lesson.

"You're gonna make the potion from page 167. If one of you fails, the whole class will be here for extra lesson. Clear?"

The whole class groaned, but got to work.

Jack organized their work. He gave Zhao Zi tasks to do, and it went well.

Until Zhao Zi cut his finger. He hissed.

"Oh no, baby! How did you manage to cut yourself?" Jack said, and took Zhao Zi's hand to his. 

Zhao Zi blushed for many reasons; Jack has called him baby, he was holding his hand, and now after softly wiping the blood off, he brought the finger to his lips and pressed a kiss on it.

"Better?" He asked, smiling.

"Y-Yeah, it's good." Zhao Zi stuttered.

"What if i cut and you put them in? How does that sound to you?"

"I- Yeah. Let's do it that way."

Jack smiled widely, and started cutting the last pieces as Zhao Zi added them to their pot. 

"You know, you're so cute that i want to eat you." Jack just casually said.

Zhao Zi blushed furiously.

"What? You want to eat me too?"

"Am i not the only one?" Jack pouted.

"No. Shaofei wanted to eat me too."

"But i'm the best eater, ok?"

Zhao Zi laughed.

Jack is so funny.

"Yeah yeah, i don't want to be eaten by Feifei anyways. That way i would have Tang Yi's saliva on me."

"That's true. I wouldn't want it either" Jack laughed.

Snape checked their potion, the whole class holding their breaths.

"Congratulations, you all passed. This was the last lesson you had this year, because you have the christmas eve ball tomorrow. You are dismissed."

They stood up and took their stuffs, well Jack did, and left.

"Are you excited about the ball tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, i get to use my suit" Zhao Zi smiled.  
"It's crazy that we're already half done with our schoolyear" He continued.

"Yes!" Jack smiled, and stopped.  
"Well... I'll see you somewhere?" Jack continued.

"Yep! See you!" Zhao Zi smiled and left to their dorm.

When he stepped inside, there right ontop of his flowerbook he took from library yesterday, was a viscaria.

Viscaria meaning: will you dance with me?

Zhao Zi stared at it, and then quickly took the book and started scrolling through it until he found viscaria.

"Flowers has been used as a message for hundreds of years. However, every flower has its own meaning. Viscaria was used as a invite to dance. Will you dance with me?" Zhao Zi read out loud.  
"Did someone just ask me to dance?" He whispered.

As if on que, a paper dropped from viscaria. It was hidden between the petals.

Zhao Zi picked it up, reading it.

"Will you dance with me? I've been thinking about you the moment i first saw you. You've been in my every single thought and dream. Tomorrow is the christmas eve ball, i hope you still don't have a partner because i would love to go with you. If you are willing to come with me, walk down the stairs of the Great Hall exactly at 9pm and you'll see me waiting for you. Best wishes from your secret lover"

Zhao Zi blushed furiously. Was this even true? This always happened in movies, but in real life? Then he remembered the two other flowers. He ran to library to find even more books about flowers, and read then completely.

"Take care of yourself to me? You're adorable? my heart aches for you? This guy has been messaging me the whole time without me knowing!" He spoke out loud.

"Who?" He heard someone with a sleepy voice ask, and he once again shrieked.

"Jun Wei! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry Zi, but you were talking to yourself... Are you okay? Are you sick? It's late, go sleep."

Crap. It really was late. He had been reading about flowers for hours. Others were already sleeping.

"I'm not sick. I will sleep now." Zhao Zi said, quickly changing to his sleepwear and going to bed.

He whispered good night to Jun Wei, and fell asleep immediately, warm feeling in his stomach about the ball tomorrow.

— — —

The next day was hectic. Everyone had something to do. Zhao Zi was reckless; he just couldn't sit and wait, he needed to know who had sent him the flowers.

As the dressed up in his suit, his stomach was full of butterflies.

"So who are you going with?" Yu Qi asked, helping him.

"I don't know." Zhao Zi answered.

"You don't know? How?"

Zhao Zi just threw her the message and took one last look from mirror.

"That's so hot. But you need to hurry, everyone else is in the hall already. And clock is almost nine."

"Yeah. Thanks Yu Qi." He smiled, and left. He could hear the faint sound of classical music.

Zhao Zi picked up his pace, he only had few minutes left before it was nine.

When he arrived at the big doors, he could feel his heart beating so fast that it could thumb out from his chest.

He straightened his suit, took a deep breath and opened the doors, stepping in.

Everyone's gaze was at him, because his partner was... quite popular.

Zhao Zi's breath hitched.

There, waiting for him was Jack. 

Jack dressed up in his suit that fit him so well. He looked like a god.

Jack smiled, stretched out his hand for him. 

Shit, he should move.

He started to walk down the stairs, trembling little. Jack's smile was wider than than ever, his beautiful dark eyes twinking.

Zhao Zi stepped down from the last stair, and a smile made its way to his face.

"Can i have this dance?" Jack asked, still hand stretched out.

"Y-Yes." Zhao Zi breathed out.

Jack smirked, took Zhao Zi's hand and led him to the dance floor, some beautiful song playing.

His hand made its way to Zhao Zi's waist, taking the other one to his.

Zhao Zi placed his hand carefully on Jack's shoulder, glancing up on him.

"Hey, little one." Jack whispered, smiling.

"Hey, Jack." Zhao Zi whispered back, his face red but happy.

"Did i surprise you? Did you know who i was?"

"No. I had no idea." He smiled.

"Disappointing?" Jack asked.

"Not at all. Better than i even imagined."

"I'm glad."

They danced, smiling oh so lovey dovey to each other. The song ended, but Jack had some plans.

"Let's go. I have a place to show you."

He took Zhao Zi's hand, and led him out. They walked to one of the hogwart's towers.

Jack stopped, and faced Zhao Zi. He pulled a flower behind his back, giving it to Zhao Zi.

"Red tulip." Zhao Zi breathed out. He knew what it meant.

"It means undying love" Jack whispered.

Jack kissed him. The kiss was slow, but lustful. Jack's soft lips were perfectly shaped against his own. Jack's hand made its way to his waist again, taking a firm grip from there. 

Zhao Zi put his arms around Jack's neck, pulling their bodies together and deepening the kiss.

Their bodies had melted into one body. Jack asked entrance to Zhao Zi's mouth with his tongue, which he gladly gave. After few secones of intensive making out, they both needed air. They had spitrail between them, their lips red and swollen. Zhao Zi's face was crimson red.

Jack smirked, scooped Zhao Zi up his arms and ran off.

"O-Oh my god Jack i'm gonna fall" 

"No you're not. Trust me, princess"

Zhao Zi was super red, but let his prince carry him.

They made it to slytherin's dorm; no one was there, because they were still at the ball.

Jack placed Zhao Zi on his bed, kissing his neck.

"Don't tell me you have flower for this too" Zhao Zi said, completely red.

"I do" Jack said.

"W-what? Where?" Zhao Zi asked.

"You. You are my flower.

Zhao Zi pulled him in for another, sweet kiss.

"I love you too." He whispered.


End file.
